With the development of networks, there are a huge quantity of various video resources (such as TV plays, movies, and variety shows), and a video website generally integrates hundreds and thousands of video resources.
The playback time of a common variety show is generally longer than 2 hours. The playback time of a TV play is even longer.
For users, they may only care about highlights in videos, and a lot of time will be wasted if overall contents of the videos are viewed.
To save the time of viewing videos by the users, some video resource providers provide video highlights (highlighted video frame sets), such as a highlighted trailer of a movie and a highlighted trailer of an episode of a TV play, to attract the users' attention. The video resource providers extract, from the whole video resources, video segments that are considered to be highlights based on their own knowledge and understanding, and then integrate them into such video highlights.
However, such video highlights are fixed, and are video highlights from the perspective of the providers, which cannot truthfully embody video highlights from the perspective of the users, and a problem that the users may miss watching video highlights considered by a majority of users arises.